remember me
by crashcourselove15
Summary: Theresa has amnesia, and Jay must succumb to his true feelings and confront the damage that’s come upon the couple. One-Shot. J/A. Mild A/A, H/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Remember Me  
****  
chapter one**

My stomach twisted up. I could feel an acidic taste develop on the back of my tongue as she grabbed for the picture in my hand. Her face crumpled in confusion as her eyes danced across the photo.  
"Who is this?" She whispered, her index finger brushing against the picture.  
"That's you, sweetie," I said, watching Theresa's eyes widen. She dropped the photo and I quickly grabbed for her empty hand. Theresa gasped and backed away from me, suddenly terrified.  
"What are you doing?" I brought my hands back as Theresa's shrill voice yelled at me.  
"I'm sorry," I said quickly, feeling my chest tighten up again. Theresa took another step back, breathing fast as she looked at the other pictures in the room. The group photo of our days in high school, graduation pictures, convocation, our wedding ceremony.  
"This is too much," she exhaled, her voice breaking. She looked back at me before quickly walking out the door, leaving me alone in the living room.  
It was my own fault. It was my idea to show her the photos, even when her doctor disapproved. Exhausted, mentally and physically, I slumped into the leather arm chair behind me. I grabbed blindly for the phone, dialing the number for the hundredth time.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey." My voice was hoarse in the mouth piece.  
"You showed her the pictures, didn't you?" Archie sighed, his tired voice echoing mine. I heard background shuffling, and soon Atlanta's voice joined in. He had put me on speaker.  
"How did she react?" Atlanta's voice echoed in the back.  
'Not well," I answered, pinching the bridge of my nose. I could feel the headache forming, and we were out of Advil.  
"Well, that was to be expected," Atlanta said, Archie coughing slightly in the background. "What're you going to do now?"  
"Any ideas?" I could hear footsteps upstairs as Theresa paced in the guest bedroom.  
"Give her time," Archie suggested.  
"Obviously," I snapped back, my lack of sleep was starting to affect my mood. "…sorry," I quickly apologized, resting my head on the back of the chair.  
"Look, Kay, you can't really do much else for her. I could make a few phone calls, maybe get the gang together." Atlanta seemed to also be running low on ideas, finally joining the rest of us.  
"Yeah, we haven't seen Neil, Herry and Odie in a long time," Archie leapt in, a dog barking in the background before being shushed by Atlanta. "Not since your wedding probably."  
"Much simpler back then," I said quietly, half to myself as I twirled the gold wedding band around my finger. A few wedding pictures were laid out on the table from the night before. I felt the all too familiar tightening in my chest as I stared at Theresa standing next to her father, looking stunning in her grandmother's dress.  
"I'll call you tomorrow," I said roughly; Theresa's footsteps stopping above me.  
I didn't hear Archie or Atlanta say goodbye, I had heard it too many times this week.  
I ran my fingers through my hair, letting my head fall into my hands. My neck seemed to longer want to support my heavy head, my shoulders aching from the burden. The stress of the last hour was beginning to press down on me, some invisible hand pushing me slowly into the hard ground.  
I glanced at the clock on the wall through my hair. We would have been finishing dinner right now, but it wasn't hunger that ached in my body.  
The bottle was almost empty, but I poured myself a glass anyway. I quickly downed the glass and regretted it instantly. The sharp burn stung the back of my throat and my eyes started to water, making me set the glass down heavily on the hutch.  
"Could you pour me a glass?" Theresa's voice carried down from the stairs above me.  
I must have looked horrible as I stared blankly up at her. My hair stuck up awkwardly, tears coming out of my bloodshot eyes and about to collapse from sleep deprivation. She wrapped her shawl tighter around herself, slowly walking towards me.  
"But you don't like whiskey," I whispered hoarsely.  
"I don't?" She reached for the bottle, pouring a bit into another glass. I backed up as she placed the bottle back, wary of her nervous eyes.  
I couldn't help but hide a smile as Theresa flinched back from the smell of the alcohol. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, swallowing the mouthful of bourbon. Theresa exploded into a fit of coughs, slamming the glass down and putting her hand to her chest.  
"I told you." A smile started to creep across my face, and it felt alien to me. I watched Theresa squeeze her eyes shut, a tiny smile playing on her flawless lips.  
"How can you drink that?" She laughed lightly, making my heart skip.  
"Tolerance and practice," I said, taking the two glasses. I gazed at her, turning slowly towards the kitchen, silently wishing she would follow.  
I rinsed the glasses under the running water, hearing her faint footsteps behind me. I looked up, staring into the window, allowing the light from the kitchen to illuminate Theresa in the dark window. She stood in front of the refrigerator, holding her arms and looking at the pictures decorating the freezer.  
Before, they were just images. To Theresa, the people in them were strangers, beings in a life she didn't remember anymore. My heart throbbed painfully as Theresa's vibrant face smiled widely as the camera captured the moment. The photo booth pictures were one of our favourites, taken a year before our engagement.  
"How did - ," she said, faltering. "How did I…" She brushed her fingers over the sensitive part of her scalp, her eyes pinching shut.  
"You were horseback riding." The words rolled off my tongue with ease, making me feel uneasy. "A fox ran by, spooked the horse and you fell." The image of Theresa falling replayed in my mind: the unnatural way she slid off the saddle, the sickening thud sound as her head hit the ground.  
"Horseback riding?"  
"You've been doing it since you were eight," I said, staring into her confused eyes. Better to tell her the truth, rather than lying right to her face.  
"Oh" she said simply. She averted my gaze, looking back to the photos. She focused on the last of the four, a faint smiling appearing.  
"Huh," she laughed lightly. She smiled at the picture of me kissing her cheek, a faint blush colouring her face. "Goodnight, Jay." With that, Theresa walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving me alone with my thoughts, staring at our memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Me**

**chapter two**

"We're seeing who?" she asked again, a line appearing between her eyebrows as she stared at me. I pointed them out to her again.  
"Herry, Neil and Odie," I said slowly, pointing to each of their faces in the pictures. "You've already met Archie and Atlanta."  
"Ah yes," she sighed. "'Purple hair.'" I smiled broadly as she remembered Archie's never changing hair style.  
"Are you ready to go?" I lingered near the front door, having placed the picture frame back on the mantel.  
Theresa nodded back at me, reaching for her shoes. My heart fell slightly as she grabbed for her least worn shoes, ones she had considered throwing out just weeks ago. She seemed to be in a better mood today, even tapping her fingers to the beat of the music on the radio as I drove.  
The sun chose not to be on my side today, blinding me at all twists in turns in the road. Theresa basked in it, one characteristic that still remained. I took the all too familiar route through Archie and Atlanta's neighborhood, aware of the time blinking on the dashboard.  
Theresa led the way up their sidewalk but faltered before the dark green door. She glanced over at the 'Beware of Dog' sign, shifting back to me nervously.  
I stepped in front of her, gazing at her softly. With one solid knock, the barking erupted behind the door.  
Archie grunted as he held the happy dog back from launching itself at us. Atlanta kindly opened the door, beaming at me before bravely giving Theresa a hug.  
"Come on in," she ushered, tugging us into their living space. Archie attempted to calm the large dog, but the excitement of new guests was too much for the Labrador.  
"Is he…?" Theresa stood frozen, staring down in fear at the dog.  
"Who, Brutus?" Atlanta asked, shutting the door behind them. "Archie, you can let him go! He's not going to massacre them." Atlanta crossed her arms, staring at Archie disapprovingly.  
Archie sighed, relaxing his hands that held back the lab. The dog leaped towards me, a big goofy smile appearing, his tongue lolling out. I crouched down for him, one hand on the door handle to brace myself as Brutus covered my face and neck with slobbering kisses.  
"Brutus," Archie warned as the Labrador bounced over to Theresa after leaving me dripping.  
The dog slowed, sniffing Theresa's hand before licking it, staring up at her, his front legs bouncing off the floor.  
"Stay down," Atlanta chipped in as Brutus prepared to jump at Theresa to reach her face. Brutus' paws stayed on the floor, but he turned away from Theresa, his tail whacking loudly against the wall.  
"Anyway," Archie said, shaking his head at the dog. He waved his arm towards the den, a squeak emanating as he stepped on one of Brutus' chew toys upon entering. He cursed quietly under his breath as the great dog immediately tackled the toy under Archie's foot, almost knocking his owner over.  
Archie and Atlanta's living room was also decked with pictures, both from the past and the present. I chatted casually with Archie, trying to seem interested in the football game he was describing to me, but I peeked at Theresa occasionally, watching her walk slowly through the room. Atlanta flitted to her side, explaining things I couldn't hear to her.  
"Jay?" Archie repeated, snapping me back to our conversation. "Odie's here." I followed Archie to the door, greeting Odie as he came in. He hadn't changed much since our wedding, and I still wasn't accustomed to his late growth spurt, his eyes now at my meeting the top of my head.  
"Hey, man," Odie called, shaking my hand and pulling me in for a hug. Brutus jumped at our knees, barking at the sudden embrace.  
I was fully aware of Theresa as Odie walked over, the tallest person she'd seen in the last week. She politely said hello, craning her neck to meet his eyes, but he cut her off with another unexpected hug, this time hesitantly.  
We seated ourselves sparsely around their living room, Odie the first one to break the becoming awkward silence. My attention again drifted as Odie dramatically described his meeting with the Head Technical Operator at NASA, his face contorting into the reaction of his job offering. He and Archie talked extensively, Odie shooting a question at me periodically. I answered as best as I could, my focus still remaining on Theresa as her and Atlanta flipped through an old yearbook. Atlanta laughed at one of the comments and my heart drummed as I saw Theresa smile slightly at it.  
"So, how you holding up?" Odie turned to ask me, his voice now serious. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, Archie following suit.  
I took a deep breath and shrugged.  
"No better than I should be," I answered. Odie nodded, his eyes darting to the dog lying at my feet.  
"What about her?" His voice lowered slightly, jutting his chin towards Theresa.  
"I can't keep up with her reactions." I attempted to smile, and failed. I grabbed for the glass of brandy, taking a swig of it to hide my mouth.  
"At least she's trying to remember," Odie shrugged. "I've heard of much worse cases: refusing to believe reality, starting over with a completely different lifestyle…"  
I shuddered at the thought.  
Brutus' solid tail suddenly began to thump against my calves. His head rose, ears perking up as he heard the crunch of tires better than any of us.  
"And that would be Herry," Archie sighed, smiling as he turned to look out the front window. "Yep," he nodded, confirming his own guess. Brutus began barking, following after Archie as he walked to open the front door.  
Theresa looked up, flinching slightly at Herry's booming voice as he hugged Archie. I caught Atlanta's eyes as I stood up; she nodded back at me, understanding my communication. Odie walked next to me, smiling when Herry loudly greeted him, pulling him in for a hug.  
I prepared myself as Odie stumbled back from the embrace, catching his breath. Brutus started barking again, jumping at Archie's face as Herry turned to me.  
"Long time, no see, Buddy," Herry reached for me, pulling me tight to his chest. "I have missed you!" His arms formed iron holders around me, and my feet left the ground momentarily. Herry's strength definitely hadn't faded since our fating days.  
"Missed you too, Herry," I managed to choke out. He set me down, allowing me to breathe and my ribs to set back in place; I looked up at him.  
Out of all of us, Herry had aged the most physically. The lines in his face wrinkled every time he spoke, every time he smiled enthusiastically. If I dared to look close enough, his hair was starting to thin out; soon close to Hercules' own bald spot. His emotion hadn't aged, even as he bounded towards Atlanta, Theresa now sitting on the opposite side of the room.  
Atlanta laughed as Herry planted a wet kiss on her cheek, twirling her in his arms. I tensed up as he spotted Theresa frozen on the sofa, but Herry's face softened as he placed Atlanta back on the floor.  
"Theresa," he smiled, extending his hand to her like it was their first time meeting. Her olive eyes darted to me, her face full of wariness to this new loud stranger.  
I nodded back, encouraging her.  
She looked back at Herry, nervously taking his hand.  
Herry calmed down, squeezing between me and Theresa, removing his wallet from his back pocket awkwardly.  
"When was the last time you saw the kids?" He asked me, beginning to take out numerous amounts of wallet-sized pictures.  
I thought momentarily about it. When was the last time? Herry had eloped at a young age, surprising us all when we met his new bride.  
"Probably over a year, more or less." He handed me handful of pictures, the children's smiling faces beaming at me.  
"Jillian's in drama, oh boy, you should see her," Herry pointed to the only girl in the picture, shaking his head slowly.  
"Wow, she's looking like Audrey more and more," Atlanta jumped in. She peered over my shoulder, staring at the dark-haired girl. I shuffled the collection of photos, stopping on one of Audrey and Jillian, the two looking much like distant sisters.  
"Dylan break any more bones?" Odie chuckled, patting the top of Brutus' head. I shuffled the pictures again, finding an individual photo of Dylan, waving at the camera with a cast on his arm.  
"Not since his pinky," Herry laughed, scratching his five o'clock shadow. "Noah almost did a number on himself when he found out about Audrey, though." He shook his head again, laughing under his breath.  
"What's wrong with Audrey?" Atlanta's voice filled with worry, her eyebrows pulling together.  
"Nothing, nothing," Herry said quickly. Atlanta breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing her tense posture. "We're expecting again," Herry smiled widely, happiness overflowing from him.  
"Well that deserves a drink!" Archie exclaimed, shaking Herry's hand vigorously. He dragged Herry up, clapping him on the back and leading him towards the kitchen.  
"I'll be damned," Odie sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I knew he'd be the first to have kids," he said, grabbing for his drink. "Just knew it."  
I laughed, turning to glance at Theresa. I didn't understand her expression as she looked through the pictures I had put down. The line between her eyebrows appeared again, and she bit down on her lip, a sign of concern. My hand instinctively reached for her, but Atlanta's hand shot out and grabbed Theresa's hand before I had the chance.  
"Neil's here!" She burst, tugging Theresa up. "You'll just love Neil, he's quite the character," she whispered loudly in Theresa's ear, pulling her to the door.  
I turned to look out the window, recognizing Neil's bleach blonde hair as he stepped out of the shining red Corvette. He shouted something unheard into the blackberry pressed to his face, wrenching it away and hanging up as he strutted up the walkway.  
Atlanta was partly right. Theresa smiled as Neil flipped his hair and checked his reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway by the door. As soon as he went into one of his all too familiar complaining rants, her forehead crumpled disapprovingly and she looked at me, questions burning behind her eyes.  
I clamped my mouth shut, trying not to laugh out loud as Theresa's eyes widened when the blonde called his boss a creative collection of words. He was apparently working the actor's studio, finding TV spots and branching out from his modeling career. His head shot joined the collection of photos strewn across the coffee table, one of his extra's that we could apparently keep.  
We talked endlessly into the afternoon. There was no real occasion to our reunion, only the apparent support from companions. I wanted so much to thank them, to tell them I owed them so much, but I knew there would be nothing they wanted. They chatted aimlessly, bringing up event from our once heroic days.  
I still hadn't shared with Theresa our prophetic years, and I pushed aside the tiny voice that reminded me of her visions. As far as I knew, the last one she had had been three months after our marriage, with the pregnancy scare. I didn't want to think of her reaction if she had one now, the horrible images that could be shown to her. The thought terrified me.  
Archie had at least done some good to Atlanta through-out their marriage: her cooking had greatly improved.  
"Someone's been watching the food network," Odie mused, dipping his chip in the homemade artichoke dip.  
"Almost every day," Atlanta laughed, shoving the oven mitts on her hands. Archie hovered near her shoulder, watching as she carefully removed the hot pan from the stove. Brutus trailed behind her, his nose sniffing the air fiercely, following the appealing scent she carried with her.  
Odie dropped the pot warmers onto the living room table, grabbing the scattered pictures and tossing them to the desk behind him. Theresa watched him carefully, her hands folded in her lap and she played nervously with the hem of her shirt. I leaned against the door frame, watching Archie quietly guide Atlanta through the kitchen.  
Herry came into the room, nudging my shoulder and pushing me roughly into the wall. He collapsed into the couch next to Theresa, causing her to bounce off the cushion. She threw her arms out in surprise, a look of terror on her face. Herry chuckled as she found her grounding on the sofa, and he rubbed her arm in a friendly manner.  
"You need more mirrors in this place," Neil chimed as he left the bathroom from the hall. "Who decorated your house?" He stared around their living room, crossing his legs when he sat in the armchair.  
"I did," Atlanta turned the corner, her teeth gritted in aggravation.  
"Careful, she does have a hot pan," Theresa suddenly said, leaning slightly towards Neil. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, and I was sure my jaw dropped involuntarily.  
Atlanta froze for two seconds before Herry burst out laughing, and she smiled broadly, placing the pan of pita bread on the pot warmers. It was one of the first things I had heard her say the entire day.  
The rest of the room started to laugh, and I could see the relief on their faces. Theresa smiles lightly, a blush warming her cheeks from her embarrassment.

--------------

**Is it a coincidence that we are NOW learning about memory in my Psych lectures? REALLY PROFESSOR. I learn about amnesia now, after I've written this. Gee, thanks.  
Review please! You're making me nervous…**

**Christina!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember Me**

**chapter three**

We arrived home a few hours later, us being the first ones to leave, as it usually was. I helped Theresa out of her pea coat, hearing her yawn before I flicked the light on for the main hall.  
"So?" I asked her, hanging my own jacket over the stair railing.  
She began towards the kitchen. "You're friends are nice," she smiled back at me.  
"They're _our_ friends, Theresa." I felt a pinch in the back of my throat as I spoke. She still wasn't remembering anything, and I sighed at the thought. How much longer would we both suffer?  
Theresa shrugged lightly, pouring herself a glass of cold water. "Sorry," she muttered.  
"No," I replied, instinctively running my hand down her arm, tousling her long hair. I felt her stiffen slightly at my touch, but she didn't pull away.  
I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her and walked away, busying myself on the other side of the room.  
She yawned again.  
"Think I'll turn in," she said almost awkwardly. I turned to say goodnight, thinking she had already started for the hall, but she faced me, closer than I would have expected.  
"Goodnight," she whispered. I froze in place as she began to lean in, and my breathing stopped all together when she kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
I couldn't help myself. I turned my face to meet her mouth. I felt the remorse suddenly pour through me and I regretted kissing her on the mouth.  
She inhaled sharply, pulling back an inch.  
"I -," I began to sputter, slamming my eyes shut. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."  
"No, don't," she breathed, and I opened my eyes. I almost flinched back from the intensity burning in them. She gazed at me, beginning to lean in again.  
I knew at this point I wouldn't be strong enough to stop myself. Her soft lips touched mine, and I caved. She didn't stop me as I began caressing her face, or as I placed my hand behind her neck. Her hands rested lightly on my chest, her fingers curling into the fabrics of the shirt.  
My breath started to speed up as I got more intense. I ran my hands through her hair, eventually resting on her hips. My fingers folded under the hem of her shirt, my hands uncontrollably beginning to lift it slowly to touch the sensitive skin on her lower back. I began to feel her pull away, and every part of my body screamed in protest, but I found my hands slackening and my mouth close softly on her bottom lip.  
We stood there in unison, our hands now awkwardly touching each other. Theresa blinked rapidly, a look of fear and confusion flashing in her eyes as she took a step back.  
"Goodnight," she said firmly, and I half believed she was disciplining herself. She continued to stare at her feet, her cheeks flushing, either from her own embarrassment or our reunion kiss.  
"Goodnight," I said back, my voice hard as well. I couldn't let my voice express the feelings inside me right now. Theresa nodded curtly at me and turned away, marching up the stairs, continuing to look at her feet.  
I exhaled as I heard her footsteps stop above me. It seemed pacing wasn't part of her nightly routine, a thought that slightly amused me. I sighed again, rubbing my face roughly, the day's events beginning to press down on me. Overall, today hadn't turned into the train wreck I was expecting. Theresa's strong will held up, even with Neil's outspoken comments or Herry's rough playfulness, I was surprised she hadn't demanded I take her back to the hospital.  
Out of habit, I started tidying up the kitchen. There wasn't much mess, seeing as there weren't any reasons to have a homemade dinner in the past week. I pulled out the spray bottle and rubber gloves, tossing the sponge into the sink to rinse off under the running tap.  
I zoned in and out as I scrubbed down the counter, Theresa's vibrant face popping in sporadically. To my dismay, Odie had told me other scientific stories of people suffering from amnesia when Theresa had escaped to the bathroom. I told him to keep his mouth shut, but Odie's confidence had grown over the years.  
"He spent fifteen years completely oblivious to his previous life," Odie had continued to ramble on, catching the attention of Herry. "Sure, he went on to live with his wife, but she eventually moved out."  
I shook my head, glaring at Odie through the fingers that covered my eyes. He flinched slightly from my star, but still pressed on.  
"He ended up marrying someone else, with no memory of his accident or anything." He waved his hands dramatically, more enthusiastic than I was. All I felt was the urge to reach over and break his nose. He saw the fierce look I was giving him, and changed the subject quickly as the sound of Theresa leaving the bathroom reached our ears.  
I felt myself yawn as I walked slowly up the darkened staircase, the hour past two am. I stopped in front of the guest bedroom, the door slightly ajar. There was a dull light coming from a lamp on the wall behind me, one of the lamps Theresa had picked out when we first moved it. I had tried arguing with her, telling her it was pointless, how it gave off little light, but her pouty look had won me over, and she succeeded.  
I crept towards the open door, pushing it open slightly so the dull light came in. Theresa was sprawled across the twin bed, her arms and legs star-fished. This was not how she usually slept, I observed, coming further into the room.  
Her mouth fell open into the shape of an 'O', her eyelids fluttering slightly. I lowered myself down, kneeling on the floor in front of her face. A strand of her hair moved with her breath, resting on her pale lips when she inhaled.  
I carefully leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"I love you, Theresa," I whispered, pulling back slowly. She exhaled, smacking her lips together, completely oblivious to me.  
I remained there for a few minutes more, watching her breathe evenly in her deep sleep. My knees started to ache from the hardwoods, and I began to unsteadily stand up, careful to make little noise as possible.  
I heard her mumble something quietly as I closed the door behind me. My eyes prickled, and I breathed in deeply, walking down the hall to our empty bedroom.

I slowly prepared our breakfast, yawning as I grabbed for the milk. I had woken too early again, my internal alarm clock going off even with my surprisingly good night's rest. I still couldn't find a reason for my urge to make the batch of blueberry pancakes. But I hoped Theresa would appreciate the effort all the same.  
The memory of the night before came flooding back to me, and I couldn't help but smile. I heard her footsteps above me and I quickly flipped the pancake over, tossing it onto the plate with the other two. I rushed the dish to the two-person table, and quickly returned to the others on the skillet.  
She yawned pleasantly as she came down the stairs, and my heart skipped. Her bare feet made little noise when she entered the kitchen.  
"Blueberry!" She exclaimed, and I froze in place, the spatula still under one ready pancake. I hoped she wasn't upset; maybe suddenly the thought of blueberries was disgusting to her. Dammit, I should have made waffles.  
"Jay, I haven't had blueberry pancakes since my grandmother's," she sounded sincere. I didn't notice my fingers release and the spatula clatter to the floor loudly; all I heard was Theresa's words ringing through my head.  
"Jay? What's wrong?" I heard her come towards me, the pancakes long forgotten.  
I felt a surge of emotion and energy rush through me so quickly; I was surprised my knees didn't buckle under me from the feeling.  
I swirled and scooped her up, wrapping my arms tightly around her, burying my face in the crease of her neck.  
"Jay!" Theresa's hands beat on my arms; her feet dangling off the floor. "This is hardly the time!"  
I drew my head back, taking in every feature of her face. She had a look of annoyance at my unexplained outburst, but I had never seen something so beautiful. Without a word, I pressed my lips desperately to hers.  
She was taken aback, beating at my arms again and pushing herself away from me, clearly not in the mood.  
I pulled back, making a sound of uncontrollable joy. "Theresa, oh, God, I've missed you," I breathed, setting her down but keeping my arms tight around her.  
"Missed me?" Her perfect eyebrows creased, and she looked quickly at the burning pancakes still on the stove. "What the hell has gotten into you?"  
"You don't remember?" I loosened my arms a bit, taking her hands before she pulled away in frustration. "Of course you don't – but, Honey, we've been through hell this past week."  
She continued to stare at me, even more confused. I sighed happily, leading her to one of the chairs at the table.  
Even as I explained to her what had happened, sheer euphoria continued to pour out of me. Theresa gasped when I told her of the amnesia, and I was all too happy to tighten my arms around her again. She cried softly into my shoulder, apologetic words pouring out of her.  
"It wasn't your fault, Theresa," I murmured into her hair, still living in the moment of her 'return.' She sniffled, seeming to compose herself to lean back and look up at me.  
"Why was I in the guest room?" Her eyes still glistened from the few tears she had.  
I barked out a laugh at her words.  
"You were rather stubborn while you were, ah," I faltered a bit. "Gone. More stubborn than usual."  
She hiccupped a laugh, wiping the dried tear off her cheek. I reached down, placing my hands on the side of her face. I leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips, once, then twice.  
She smiled at me, playing with my tousled hair.  
"I love you," she said, and I saw the tears brimming her eyelashes again.  
"I love you," I leaned my forehead against hers. My thumb wiped away one of the tears that leaked out, and I leaned in to touch my lips to hers again. "Always."

**end**

**--------  
So, I hope no medical majors are out there ripping this one-shot right and left. I know NOTHING about amnesia; I just thought it was an interesting concept for a one-shot.  
I'm actually so proud of this :3 I never thought I would finish it, yet alone type it up and publish it. This is my first one-shot, and probably my only one. Unless I find the papers that have Tiger Lily on it…  
I still don't know why I continue to write for Class of the Titans, I guess there's just such an undying love for that show. One more reason why I don't write fanfic for Twilight or Hunger Games (I still have yet to attempt a Hunger Games one, maybe one day…) or the Host, or Outlander, or the Summoning, or the list could go on.  
Cursed by the Titans till the end!  
Thanks for the awesome support throughout the year.**

**Christina!**


End file.
